Memories are a Fickle Thing
by Apple Cakes
Summary: After learning Morgan has forgotten everything about you and the others, you try your best to remind him. But then you realize that maybe forgetting everything is for the better. (M) Morgan x Reader


"So, you really don't remember anything?" You felt yourself physically deflating as Morgan shook his head and smiled sadly. You frowned lightly as you sat yourself down on his cot, arms crossed as you sighed, "That's awful, Morgan..."

"Haha, yeah...For awhile I couldn't even remember Father or Lucina..." He took a seat next to you, his gaze softening as he saw your worried expression plastered on your face. He immediately apologized, his hands reaching for yours as he tried to cheer you up. You only shook your head and shrugged your shoulders, letting out a large sigh. 'What luck,' you thought bitterly as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear, 'I fall in love with him and he doesn't even remember anything about me.'

"H-hey! I have an idea!" Morgan grinned brightly as he tugged on your hands, pulling you up from your spot on the hard bedding, "Why don't we try and help me remember! We could try somethings out like I did to remember Father! Maybe it will jog my memory!"

You pondered this for a moment, realizing that the chances of this happening were very slim since as you could recall he could only remember one memory of his father. However, you also noted that even one memory would still be better then nothing. So with this thought, you eagerly nodded and grinned up at him, "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

"Great!' Morgan laughed happily, "Well, the first thing I did to try and remember Father was hitting my head against a few posts! Do you think that will work for you?" You visibly paled before shaking your head, "Uh no...I don't think that will work."

"Oh, okay." Morgan frowned and crossed his arms, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to think of a new idea. "Y'know, I still think falling from some height might jog my memory."

"Uh no, Morgan. That'll give you a concussion, not memories." You chuckled lightly, "How about you just stare at me for a little while." Morgan agreed and sat you and himself down back on his cot. You both sat face to face as Morgan leaned forward, his blue eyes staring in to your own.

"Forgive me if I'm invading your personal space, [Name]..." You shook your head quickly, not minding the little space between you two. Realizing you thought this, your face instantly flushed a bright hue. Morgan blinked, staring at your face, before asking worryingly, " [Name], are you sick? Do you have a fever? Do I need to get Brady over here?"

You forced out a laugh as you awkwardly grabbed at the sleeve of his cloak as he tried to get up and call for Brady, "Ahaha, no it's fine! I-I swear! It's just the heat!" Morgan stood there for a moment at the foot of his tent before accepting this explanation and sat himself back where he was sitting.

"Well, I don't think that's working..." Morgan replied, his voice full of sorrow, "I'm really sorry..."

You felt like crying. Why in Naga's name did he have to forget everything about you? Sure, you both have been with the Shepherds and the others for a long while now but nothing could replace those memories you held so close to your heart. You spent years trying to get him to like you and when it finally seemed like he liked you back, this had to happen!

As you thought this, you realized that this was selfish thinking. It was only by Naga's blessing did he forget everything that happened in your own, the children's, future. He didn't remember all the sorrow he felt when his father was killed. Or when his mother disappeared...or when that terrifying dragon and its Risen attacking the castle. Your eyes widened as you realized what you were doing. You clamped a hand over your mother and stifled a sob. You were doing this only so he could remember you! What the hell?

Morgan noticed your shocked expression and hesitantly placed a hand on your shoulder, his voice startling you out of your inner thoughts, " [Name], are you alright?"

You flinched at the feeling of his hand before you shakily nodded your head while rubbing your hands together to still the beating of your heart, "Y-yeah! I'm fine. I just realized that I shouldn't be forcing you to remember me. Somethings might resurface and I don't want it to hurt you. I mean," You smiled up at him as you took his hand, holding it in yours, "Out of all of us, you're so happy and positive all the time. I don't want to take that away from you."

"[Name]..."

"R-really though! I mean, sure it would be nice for you to remember all the fun times we had together as kids..but you might remember all the sad things too. I'd rather you not have to carry that burden like the rest of us." You got up from you seat, him following close behind you as you smiled at him.

"[Name], don't leave..." He gently pulled at your sleeve as you tried to make your way out of his tent. You only shook your head as you tried to blink back tears. You couldn't do this to him. You couldn't. "[Name], look at me please."  
Whenever he tried to meet your gaze, you instantly closed your eyes and looked the other way as tears fell down your cheeks, "[Name], please!"

"Blast it, Morgan! I'm trying to save you! I don't want you to remember all that pain because I love you!" Those words fell from your lips faster then your mind could process them and your body reacted without your say. Your hands reached for his as you held them tight in your palms as you kissed him. It was nothing more then a chaste kiss but you felt a strong shiver course down your spine to the tips of your fingers. Just as you were about to break away, you felt a gloved hand against your cheek. You felt your breath hitch in your throat as Morgan deepened the kiss. You stood there shocked and tried to think of an explanation as to why he was kissing you. Surely he couldn't like you! You barely got him to pay attention to you back in your own timeline so how did this happen? S-surely, he must be remembering something!  
As you both broke away from the kiss, you shyly asked him if he remembered anything, "Because that's the only way you'd actually return my kiss."

"W-what?" Morgan laughed happily as he brushed a hand through your hair, "No! Why would you think that? I kissed you because I love you, [Name]." He blushed softly at his own words and smiled at you, his eyes searching your own, "I guess you love me too, huh?"  
"I-I...uhm...yeah. Yeah, I do." You stuttered, your face a bright red as you smiled sheepishly up at him.


End file.
